


Все течет, все меняется

by BraKet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: AU по отношению ко всему подряд в сериале, неграфично упоминается вероятный сексуальный каннибализм





	Все течет, все меняется

— Знаете, а ведь на несколько минут я поверила, что он зажарил ваш член, — мечтательно сказала Яра Грейджой, разглядывая свинцовое неприветливое небо.

Нет слов, как она соскучилась по отвратительной погоде и тихому плеску волн. И хотя сейчас у нее в подчинении было не тридцать кораблей и даже не четыре, а дрянная лодчонка с одним лишь Тайвином Ланнистером в качестве команды (довольно жалкой и бессильной, надо сказать), ей хотелось орать от счастья.

Пусть капает мерзкий дождик, пусть пахнет плесенью от лодки, мочой и немытым телом от нее и ее спутника — жизнь прекрасна!

После псарни и деревянных распятий Дредфорта ей все нравилось.

— Это лестно слышать, размер у сосиски был внушительный, — раздался хриплый голос со стороны кормы, и она беспечно пнула его обладателя в бедро.

Обладатель не шелохнулся. У него хватало сил только лежать, словно куль... нет, не с песком даже — с костями. Просто поразительно, как стремительно худеют мужчины, если оказываются надолго без сносной кормежки, а Тайвин и в лучшие годы не производил впечатления упитанного. Сама Яра тоже скинула немало, и выглядела чрезмерно стройной, но все таки не ходячим скелетом. К тому же у нее хватило сил дотащить их обоих до Плачущей реки, и даже после этого она могла пинаться и вести долгие философские речи.

— Ничего лестного в таком размере нет. При ходьбе он наверняка мешается, а в постели куда важнее умелые пальцы и язык, — Яра слизывала с губ редкие капли дождя. — Вина бы сейчас... И мяса.

— Даже если мой член кажется тебе настолько бесполезным, мы не будем его жарить, — проворчали с кормы.

— Мы все равно не сможем развести костер в такую погоду, — решила не спорить Яра. — Сейчас я немного отдохну и постараюсь поймать рыбу.

— Но мы же все равно не сможем развести костер в такую погоду, — напомнил ей Тайвин Ланнистер.

— Рыбу можно есть и сырой. Эх, жаль, соли нет... — голос у Яры снова стал мечтательным и она принялась перечислять все триста блюд из рыбы, которые знала.

— … В общем, удаляешь голову и потроха, потом помещаешь ее в едкий соляной раствор, чтобы вытянуть кровь и жир. Затем перекладываешь в бочонки с более слабым рассолом, там она размягчается и киснет ещё примерно два месяца. Через два месяца закрываешь в бочки и опускаешь в холодную кладовую, там она тухнет дальше... Эй! Не спи, замерзнешь!

И она снова пнула Тайвина в бедро. Легонько, конечно. А то так можно и ступню себе сломать.

— Я не сплю, — проскрипел Тайвин. — Я думаю, — и он принялся рассуждать вслух, прерываясь, чтобы отдышаться после каждого предложения: — Мы все еще на землях Старков... И плыть нам по ним долго... Твои Железные острова вообще по другую сторону континента... В самом лучшем случае мы доберемся до Вдовьего Дозора... Но Дом Флинтов тоже под Старками... Если его еще не захватили Болтоны... Ни с теми, ни с другими нам лучше не встречаться, как ты, надеюсь, понимаешь сама... — он замолчал, вконец обессилев.

— Мы можем рвануть в Браавос, — пожала плечами Яра.

Разумеется, у них не было ни малейшего шанса преодолеть Студеное море на лодке без паруса, но почему бы и не помечтать? Заняться-то все равно нечем.

— Там Железный банк, — снова подал голос Тайвин.

— И?

— Корона должна им колоссальную сумму.

Яра фыркнула.

— Ты не корона. И раз уж речь зашла о деньгах... Не продать ли мне тебя твоей семейке?

На корме изобразили что-то вроде смешка.

— Если эта мысль поможет перенести нас в Королевскую Гавань, думай ее почаще, девочка. Кстати, как ты собралась ловить рыбу?

— Вашей рубашкой, милорд, некогда дорогущей. Заодно и постираю. Вы ведь не против? — насмешливым тоном осведомилась Яра слегка приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы оглядеться — нет ли где кругов от рыб.

— Я и так замерз, зима близко или что там любил говорить болван Старк.

— Не нуди. Обещаю согреть тебя потом своим жарким молодым телом.

— Ты ведь уже в курсе, что мой член остался при мне?

— Да-да, я вся в предвкушении...

Яра села, растирая руки и слушая, как осень выбивает ее зубами унылый ритм. Мерзкий дождик, стылый ветер, ворчливый мешок костей по соседству... Жизнь прекрасна!

После псарни и деревянных распятий Дредфорта даже и не описать — насколько.


End file.
